Rolls of trash bag materials are provided for use in disposing of trash and for use in trash compactors. Bag material is typically cut to the desired length and then bound on each end. Bags are then disposed of as chosen. By providing bag materials in rolls, those cutting the bag length can best choose that length in order to both prevent waste and to fit trash bags into compactors and containers. To date, a convenient form of bag roll holder has not been provided, and more especially not one which offers a ready means for cutting the bags to the desired length. What is needed is a device that fills these needs and is at the same time portable. The present invention fulfills these needs.